Hands covered with Blood
by Volatile Tenebriosity -Volt
Summary: (humanstuckish AU) Karkat is forced into a group of utterly psychotic serial killers after he murders his brother Kanrki. He soon finds new family and maybe, a relationship with a completely unhappy ending. I spent, like, 6 hours on Skype discussing this with my friend. Ok so, it ended up being Blackish bad ending GamKar..IDK HOW... I hope everyone enjoys and ch.2 eventually.


Karkat had once again come home with scars and bruises across his body, Kankri rushed over to him and started lecturing him, it was the usual lecture "What were you thinking" and "how did this happen". Kankri pulled his little brother into the kitchen where the first aid kit was held, Karkat hissed, not in pain, but in a hate of being pulled. Kankri pushed him into a chair while he looked for the first aid kit, all the while keeping up his lecture. Karkat was getting tired of his brother constantly hounding him and pushing him around. Karkat slowly took a look to the left, to the counter, the kitchen knives were just in reach. He then looked around the rest of the kitchen; it was so neat and orderly. Just like his brother. His brother who barely ever home, he looked down refusing to look at the rambling idiot. His voice slowly starting to get on his nerves. He looked back over the knives then. Karkat stares at the knives, his mind so numb and his blood still pumping like a machine.

He glances at Kanrki who wouldn't shut up, "Be quiet.." he hissed bitterly. Kankri stops and looks at him confused," Excuse me? Young man that is completely unnecessary. You need to have some better respect for me after what I have done for-" Karkat growled and stood quickly, "Shut up!" His eyes were wide and his ears could hear the drumming of his heart. Kanrki stood and looked down at him," Young man I ma warning you. I will not stand for such behavior." Karkat stepped forward and soon a string of curses left his mouth.

Before he knew Kanrki lashed out and smacked him hard across the face sending it sprawling to catch himself holding himself up on the counter. His mind went blank as he had grabbed onto the counter the container of knives accidental spilled sending them over the cold surface. He slide his hand in front of him and silently grasped one of the largest ones handles. Kanrki was approaching his face flushed with anger and apology and he rambled and rambled. Karkat screamed and swung around just as Kanrki got behind him. Kanrki's words stopped and his eyes widened in fear and shock. Karkat's rage blindsided him and slashed again forcing Kankri to fall backwards and he followed as he tried to scoot away. Karkat kicked him with rage and then grasping the handle tightly he dragged it down and into Kankri's chest.

Karkat stopped and looked with wide eyes as the red spread across Kanrki's shirt. Kanrki's pleading cut short and he coughed a dribble of blood flowing from his lips,"Kar..kat...I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I haven't.." he coughed again the blood pooling below him, "I was...trying...to... get the money...for you.. "he coughed again Karkat's rage soon depleted into pure terror, "Karkat...I...for...you.." he sputtered the knife down to the hilt into his heart.

Karkat shook his head,"Kankri.."he stepped back from sitting on him, blood covered his hands and shoes. He looked at his brother who grew completely silent." Your...dead." he froze and stared at the blood," I...what have i done. "Terror gripped him sharply; he shook his head and looked around desperately for a way to get rid of him. He couldn't tell anyone..he..couldn't...

But he also couldn't get rid of him by himself. He needed help...

He decided to figure out that after cleaning up the mess. It was staining everything, all if his blood. Karkat gently stepped over and pulled the bloody knife out of his chest. He admired the shine of the blood then quietly took it and washed it off. After that he stepped back and set the knives back into their places. He looked down at his clothes and shook his head; he would have to get rid of them. He walked over and grabbed as many paper towels as he could, he simply dropped them on the large pool of blood. He stood there looking down at his dead brother. He sat down quietly back in the chair and watched the body for an hour or so, till he could barely see without lights on. He was thinking of how to get rid of the evidence when eh heard a noise on the back porch.

He froze up and watched as the lock turned, he couldn't see who was turning it, but it wasn't a house resident. Since now it was only Karkat.

He silently steps back and looks around desperate to hide the body or himself. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the creak of the door and looked at the entrance of the kitchen as the footsteps neared, they were heavy and precise. Karkat stood there frozen with panic as the shadowy figure appeared at the entrance of the kitchen.

He could hear the sharp intake of breath and just barely caught the glint of something in the intruders hand, something sharp and small.

"Whoa…." Was all he heard from a deep, drawling voice.

He swallowed and his body shook with panic, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do at all.

He could just make out the strangers. It was painted white with markings around the mouth and eyes" You do this?" he says gruffly pointing the weapon in his hand, a long needled syringe, at Kanrki's cold dead body. Karkat nodded shakily,"Y-yeah….."

His voice was tight and cracked and his throat dry and itchy.

The stranger nods roughly and with a flick of the wrist the syringe turned and he pocketed it. "How long ago you kill 'im?" he says crossing his arms. Karkat nods again,"Mhm…" he looked at the body, his eyes still wide open.

The stranger walked over to the body and knelt examining it," Hm, what did you use?"

he asked glancing over at Karkat, Karkat cleared his throat and looked at the knives, "The biggest knife…"The stranger nods and stands walking to the knives and pulling out the knife, he then put it inside of a small bag. "I'll keep this." He says with a nod then looks at Karkat, "You got anyway to get rid of 'im?" he walks past and shuts the all of the blinds. Karkat shook his head," N-no…I…I don't know." He said and cleared his throat again watching the stranger.

The stranger sighed and shook his head," Great. Look, I can help you. But of course for a price. "He walks right up to Karkat and looks down at him, he was at least two feet taller than then Karkat. Karkat swallowed and crossed his arms,"w-what price?" he says his voice still shaky. The stranger smirked," Well in trade for me helping you get out of this situation; I have an offer you can't refuse. You follow me, and I take you somewhere safe for you. Of course you _will _do this again," he waves a hand at Kanrki's body, "Kill that is…" he shrugged.

Karkat's eyes widen and he backed up, "no way. I, I'm not doing that….I ca-" he was cut off by the others harsh growl as he grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Listen hear kid, you've killed a man. And I know about it, I have the evidence, and I can get you caught." He hissed into his face his breath the smell or herbs, sharp and bitter herbs. Karkat's eyes widen with fear," No…please no…I…"he was shaking lightly," I…fine…" he says bitterly. The stranger nods," Good, now go and get whatever you wanna take with you. Nothing big. Small stuff. I'll be back, you better be here when I do get back." he says sharply then lets go turning and leaving out the back door again. Karkat rushed up the stairs and to his room, he took a few of the things he loved, including a picture of him, his brother, and their father. He looked at the photo and sighed tossing it into a duffel bag. He then grabs two pairs of clothes and one more photo, the photo of his mother.

He paused and his thinking as he heard noise downstairs. He grabbed the bag stuffed the pictures inside below his clothes and walked downstairs. He stops and watches the stranger drag in someone he took them into the kitchen and dropped them with a light thud. He nods then looked at Karkat," Ok so this is how it's going to work. I'm going to cut this guy up real good…Especially his face, You go grab some of your clothes and swap his out for them, then I need you to just wait for minute while I finish the rest." He said as he set up the scene. Karkat nods and leaves his bag heading back up the stairs he grabbed some of his clothes and rushed back down. He shuddered and changed the guy while the stranger helped.

"Hey, what's your name or, what am I supposed to call you?" he says tying the shoes on to the guy. "I'm gonna ask the same, you call me Gamzee. The police call me Mirage." He stood and nods. Karkat nods gently, Oh, well. I'm Karkat." He says and stands, "Now what?" Gamzee stretched, "go and clean yourself up, your still covered in the blood. Get some fresh clothes and put those in your bag." Karkat nods and hurried up the stares at a slow enough pace to see Gamzee pull the knife out of his bag and roll his neck with a sick smirk.

Karkat took a short shower then made sure everything was clean, no blood in the shower or on the floor. He brushed his teeth. It was weird, he felt so calm…

He put on some fresh clothes then wrapped the bloody ones in a towel. He pulled on some shoes and sighed. He looked around his room then got up, taking the towel and clothes, and he shut his door. He looked around and his eyes stopped on his brother's room. He slowly walked over and pushed the door open. He looked around the room and sighed, he walked to Kanrki's night stand and dug through it. He pulled out the small book that Kanrki wrote in every night and tucked it into his jacket.

He looked around then walked out closing the door with a _click_. He then went to his father's door. He pushed it open and stopped. He hadn't been in here for so long.

Karkat walked through the room looking for something he could take with him. He went through his fathers night stand, empty. His closet, nothing.

Then Karkat looked at his wallet resting on his dresser. He grabbed it and looked through it, it had some dollar bills and cards. And picture. Picture of Karkat and Kanrki. Their Dad...and their mother. The wallet also had a pedant in it, Karkat's eyes widen.

The pendant was his mothers. her favorite. Karkat sighed and took one of Dad's old chains slipping the pendant onto it and then fastening it around his neck. He sighed again and slipped the wallet into his pocket. He walked slowly leaving his room nd shutting the door.

Gamzee could hear him moving around the upstairs. He finished up and stepped back smirking, He washed off the knife and put it back in his bag. He looks back at the first knelt down by him and checked his is always pulls out a small piece of paper that was opens it and reads.

_"Karkat, Happy birthday! I'm sorry I haven't been around very often. I just wanted to get your present money and everything ready._

_I'm sure mom would be proud of how strong you've been doing. It's been a rough year after Dad..._

_Anyways! You get the family heirloom now. Heh, and something else. I know they aren't much, but hey. It should be enough._

_And, I'm sure mom and Dad are proud of you. I know i am._

_Your big Brother. Kankri."_

Gamzee sighed and tucked the note into his pocket, he would give it to Karkat later. The mentioned pendant was inside some silky cloth. He tucked that away as well. He stood and waited for Karkat to come down the stairs. After wards he nods,"Alright come on. We need to get gone." he walks past and outside. Karkat followed and closed the door he was shaking some and his eyes were kinda glazed over. Gamzee sighed and draped an arm over his shoulder,"Come on man. You'll be just fine." he said smoothly and walked with him like that. Karkat nods and sighed taking a shaky breath,"R-right.." he clutched his bags straps till his knuckles were white.

Gamzee grinned," You'll fit in real quick. lot of us misfits." he ruffled his hair then turned down the next road. he stopped and waited for Karkat to follow.

Karkat looked back at his house and sighed shaking his head,"Hm.." he followed behind Gamzee silently," Right..."


End file.
